La carretera
by sagawinchester
Summary: [Two-shot] Ichigo y Rukia van de viaje por la carretera cuando su auto empieza a fallar. Logran llegar a una estación de servicio y le piden ayuda al dependiente, un apuesto mecánico que tiene otros planes al ver a la joven pareja. AU, IchiRuki, dark fic, slash, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Últimamente estoy inspirada con el IchiRuki, aunque también estoy medio loca y para esta historia me basé en películas como "La casa de cera", "La masacre de Texas" y "The hills have eyes". Tengo otro fic parecido con Ichigo y Orihime como protagonistas, pero también es la misma temática sangrienta más que romántica, xD por si gustan echarle un vistazo, se llama "Ride".**

 **En fin, espero que les guste este two-shot, a mí me encantó, y no miento al decir que está en mi top 3 de los 38 fics que he escrito, junto con "La Pantera" y "Grimmjow, cazador de monstruos".**

 **Advertencia: vocabulario, lemon y escenas sangrientas explícitas (si no te gusta, no sigas leyendo).**

 **La imagen de portada no es mía, créditos a su autor/a.**

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **LA CARRETERA**

 **Capítulo 1**

Tal vez lo primero que debió haber hecho Rukia fue cargar la batería de su celular para ubicarse mejor con el GPS, pero de todas formas en aquella zona semi desértica no tenía muy buena señal. Parecía que el ambiente era propicio para un viaje a la vieja escuela, lejos de la tecnología, aunque el mapa que habían comprado en la tienda de paso tampoco era de mucha ayuda porque ninguno de los dos sabía en dónde estaban.

Rukia le lanzó una mirada furtiva a su novio y sonrió al ver su ceño fruncido.

-Hay que pedir indicaciones, Ichigo, no está de más –sugirió con voz tranquila, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta que le daría.

-¿Tú crees? ¿Y a quién? ¿A la roca o al arbusto? –Bufó Ichigo-. No hay nadie más aquí.

-Podemos volver a la gasolinera y pedirles ayuda.

-La dejamos atrás hace una hora, son más de ochenta kilómetros, no pienso volver. Sólo hay un camino a seguir y es el que tenemos enfrente.

Rukia suspiró y guardó el mapa en la guantera. Era inútil discutir con un hombre, sobre todo con uno tan testarudo como Ichigo. Lo único bueno de todo aquello es que tarde o temprano tendrían que llegar a otra gasolinera y entonces lo harían a su manera.

Ichigo encendió la radio para poner música o escuchar las noticias, pero había mucha interferencia y no se oía más que la estática. Optó por apagarla. Rukia tomó la revista del tablero y flexionó las piernas para acomodarse en su asiento. Estaba aburrida y hambrienta, por no decir que el calor la ponía de mal humor. Llevaba un short de mezclilla, tenis y una delgada blusa negra, y aunque el aire acondicionado estaba al máximo el sol le daba de lleno en la cara, perlando de sudor su frente y su cuello.

Pasado un rato en silencio, Ichigo apagó el aire.

-¿Qué haces? Me estoy asando –se quejó Rukia bajando las ventanillas.

-El auto no anda muy bien –respondió Ichigo viendo fijamente los manómetros con preocupación. Rukia se enderezó en su asiento y se inclinó sobre el tablero para ver.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Parece que se está calentando.

-¿Y no es normal? Estamos a más de treinta grados.

-Creo que le falta agua.

Ichigo se orilló en el acotamiento y abrió el cofre para ponerle agua al radiador. Rukia lo observó en silencio y suspiró. Lo último que necesitaba era que el carro se descompusiera en medio de aquella carretera, en medio de la nada, en un lugar desconocido bajo el sol abrasador.

Ichigo cerró el cofre y se volvió a colocar detrás del volante. Encendió el auto y esperó. La aguja de la temperatura empezó a descender poco a poco, casi imperceptiblemente, y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Listo, ya quedó. De todas formas deberíamos detenernos en una estación de servicio para que lo revisen.

-¿Es seguro?

-Sí, llegaremos sin problemas.

-Eso si no está muy lejos. ¿Por qué no revisaste el auto antes de salir?

Ichigo le lanzó una mirada a Rukia que parecía decir "no empieces". Rukia sonrió de lado y se inclinó hacia la ventana para sentir el aire en la cara. La buena noticia era que pronto anochecería y el calor por ende tenía que bajar, pero le preocupaba que para ese entonces no hubieran llegado a una gasolinera. Había pasado una hora desde que vieron otro auto en la carretera, no era una vía muy transitada y no quería estar sola, sólo en caso de que algo les pasara.

* * *

El día dio paso al atardecer y la joven pareja se las había arreglado para avanzar otros treinta kilómetros sin problemas. Treinta kilómetros de carretera completamente desierta, sin casas, locales o estaciones de servicio, ni siquiera alguna bifurcación que llevara a algún pueblo.

Rukia se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ichigo, y se despertó cuando sintió una ligera sacudida en el asiento.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Ichigo no respondió. Su vista estaba fija en la estela de humo que salía del cofre. Optó por orillarse nuevamente en el acotamiento. La aguja de temperatura estaba casi hasta arriba. Apagó el motor y suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Se volvió a calentar y ya no tengo más agua. Si seguimos avanzando así hay riesgo de que se dañe el motor y podríamos tener un accidente.

-¿Y el humo?

-¿Tú qué crees que es?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Ichigo trató de encender el carro, pero no lo logró. Sólo se oía el arranque débilmente y tuvo que ceder luego de cinco o seis intentos. Rukia lo vio con preocupación. Ichigo estaba recargado en el volante, en silencio.

-¿Ichigo?

-Estoy pensando. ¿Segura que no tienes nada de batería? –Rukia negó con la cabeza-. Entonces tendremos que esperar a que pase alguien y nos dé un ride a la próxima estación.

La idea no era la mejor. Ichigo estaba consciente de que estaban en un lugar en medio de la nada, y si no habían visto ningún carro durante el día, las probabilidades de que vieran uno en la noche eran muy bajas, casi nulas.

-¿Nos quedaremos aquí?

-¿Quieres caminar y probar suerte?

Rukia aceptó que era arriesgado salir en esas condiciones, pero la situación no era muy distinta si se quedaban. Se quitó el cinturón y bajó del auto.

-Vamos, de todas formas ya me cansé de estar sentada.

Ichigo la siguió y cerró el auto. Ambos se estiraron un poco, se tomaron de la mano y empezaron a caminar hacia adelante.

* * *

La noche había caído y luego de unos kilómetros Rukia se lamentó de no haber traído el mapa y una linterna. Básicamente estaban a la deriva, caminando en una penumbra sofocante interrumpida débilmente por la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Aunque el optimismo no estaba precisamente de su lado, se sentía segura con Ichigo.

Ambos se detuvieron cuando escucharon el ruido de un motor. Voltearon hacia atrás y casi saltaron de alegría al ver que un tráiler se acercaba a ellos. Ichigo empezó a hacerle señas para que se detuviera, pero cuando el tráiler llegó a su altura pasó de largo, ignorándolos deliberadamente.

-Qué desgraciado –exclamó Ichigo-. En serio, ¿tenemos pinta de asaltantes o algo por el estilo?

Rukia dejó escapar una risita y negó con la cabeza. Definitivamente no era su día. Siguieron caminando unos cuantos kilómetros más sin que otro auto o camión pasara. Lo único que rompía el silencio sepulcral eran sus pasos en el asfalto y el ruido de los grillos y las cigarras en la maleza a su alrededor.

-¡Ichigo! –Rukia sonrió y señaló el letrero de neón de la gasolinera que estaba más adelante, a medio kilómetro de distancia.

Era una estación de servicio, pero también se trataba de un taller mecánico, o al menos eso les pareció al ver a un hombre inclinado sobre el cofre de un auto, un Impala modelo 67 de color negro. Había también una tienda de conveniencia y una casa arriba del garaje del taller.

-¡Hola! –saludó Ichigo casi sin aliento acercándose al hombre.

Se trataba del dependiente de aquel lugar. Era un hombre en sus tardíos veintes o sus tempranos treintas. Tenía cabello azul celeste peinado hacia atrás con unos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su frente y vestía con jeans desgarrados, botas negras, una playera blanca sin mangas manchada de grasa y una camisa de franela azul de cuadros amarrada a la cintura. Levantó la vista cuando escuchó el saludo de Ichigo, pero no respondió. Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso y tenía el ceño fruncido, como si no le gustaran las sorpresas de ese tipo. Tomó el trapo que estaba sobre el cofre y se limpió las manos, o mejor dicho trató de limpiárselas, pues la prenda mugrosa no hizo gran cosa.

-Hola –repitió Ichigo-, eh, verás, vamos de paso pero tuvimos un problema con el auto y se calentó, luego ya no quiso encender. ¿Podrías echarnos una mano? Nos quedamos varados unos cuantos kilómetros en aquella dirección.

El hombre los vio con detenimiento y luego asintió sin decir nada. Rukia tragó saliva pesadamente, algo no terminaba de gustarle en ese sujeto tan serio y poco conversador, por no decir que la pinta que tenía no inspiraba mucha confianza.

-Soy Ichigo y ella es Rukia –dijo Ichigo extendiéndole la mano para que la estrechara, lo cual el hombre hizo luego de vacilar un momento.

-Grimmjow –fue su única respuesta.

Se dio la media vuelta y entró de nuevo al taller. Ichigo y Rukia intercambiaron una rápida mirada y se encogieron de hombros. Grimmjow regresó con un manojo de llaves y abrió las puertas de la tienda. Encendió la luz y luego sacó una silla detrás del mostrador, misma que le ofreció a Rukia.

-Puedes esperar aquí si gustas.

Rukia se sorprendió por el gesto amable.

-Gracias –murmuró torpemente.

Ichigo le sonrió y siguió a Grimmjow a donde estaba estacionada la grúa.

-¿Caminaron mucho?

-Sólo unos cuantos kilómetros.

Grimmjow asintió y encendió la grúa. Ichigo le indicó el camino y en cuestión de minutos llegaron al lugar donde estaba estacionado el auto. Grimmjow sacó una linterna y la sostuvo en su boca mientras abría el cofre, el cual todavía estaba caliente y echando humo, aunque en menor medida. Movió algunas cosas y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Parece que es la manguera del radiador. Está rota.

-Tiene sentido, le eché agua y dejó de calentarse, pero al poco rato volvió a pasar lo mismo. ¿Puedes arreglarla?

-Tengo que quitarla para ver si se puede arreglar o si tengo que cambiar la pieza. Volvamos al taller.

Grimmjow enganchó el auto a la grúa y regresaron a la estación de servicio.

* * *

Rukia estaba paseando por la tienda, la cual no era muy grande y tampoco tenía la gran cosa. Era un ambiente bastante lamentable, con polvo por todos lados, luces parpadeantes y los vidrios de las ventanas tapados con periódicos en un intento de bloquear un poco la luz del sol que probablemente entraba de lleno durante el día. No parecía que hubiera tenido muchos clientes en la semana, o en los últimos meses; lo mismo en el taller mecánico y en la gasolinera. Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, por lo que Rukia dedujo que Grimmjow vivía solo.

Escuchó el motor de la grúa luego de un rato y después vio que traían el auto remolcado. Grimmjow e Ichigo bajaron y empujaron el auto hasta el taller, pero el Impala ocupaba casi todo el espacio y tuvieron que dejarlo afuera.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Rukia acercándose a Ichigo y pasándole una mano alrededor de la cintura para abrazarlo. Ichigo le dio un beso en la cabeza y asintió.

-Grimmjow dice que es la manguera del radiador. Va a revisarla para ver si la puede reparar o si hay que cambiarla.

-Menos mal que no es nada grave.

Grimmjow estaba inclinado sobre el cofre con la linterna en la boca. Trajo algunas herramientas y luego de un rato sacó la manguera. Estaba muy dañada, con fisuras por todos lados. Meneó la cabeza negativamente y se acercó a Ichigo.

-Hay que reemplazar la pieza, me temo que no quedará bien con cinta.

-Sí, no hay problema, ¿puedes hacerlo ahorita?

Grimmjow se dio la media vuelta sin responder y entró al taller. Ichigo vio que estaba buscando algo en las cajas de mercancía que tenía regadas. Luego de unos minutos regresó a su lado.

-No tengo la pieza. Mi proveedor llega hasta mañana.

-¿Hasta mañana? –Repitió Ichigo-. ¿Seguro que no puedes repararla con cinta?

-Ichigo, está bien. Podemos esperar –intervino Rukia antes de que Grimmjow respondiera.

-Pero…

-No podemos correr ese riesgo. Es mejor que quede bien y no tener problemas más adelante.

Ichigo tuvo que reconocer que Rukia tenía razón.

-Bien, esperaremos hasta mañana. ¿Cuánto te debo del servicio de grúa?

Grimmjow recogió sus herramientas y cerró el cofre.

-No es nada. Sólo te voy a cobrar lo de la pieza.

-¿En serio? Te lo agradezco mucho.

-A propósito, Grimmjow, ¿hay algún motel cerca en donde podamos pasar la noche? –preguntó Rukia.

-El más cercano está a veinte o veinticinco kilómetros –respondió Grimmjow viéndolos alternadamente.

Ichigo y Rukia sabían que era una locura pedirle que los llevara y los recogiera al día siguiente. Ya habían abusado demasiado de su amabilidad.

-Si quieren pueden quedarse en la casa, les prepararé dos camas y…

-No te preocupes, nos quedaremos en el auto –lo interrumpió Ichigo.

-De acuerdo. Si necesitan algo sólo timbren. Calculo que el proveedor llegará mañana entre nueve y diez, luego de eso necesitaré como máximo media hora para cambiar la manguera.

-Gracias –Rukia sonrió amablemente, pero se congeló al ver la mirada que le lanzó Grimmjow.

El peliazul volvió a cerrar la tienda, el taller y finalmente entró a su casa. Ichigo levantó la mano a modo de despedida, pero tampoco recibió respuesta alguna más allá de una mirada indescifrable.

-Qué carácter –susurró cuando se quedaron solos.

-Lo mismo pensé –dijo Rukia.

-En serio, si vas a tener una estación de servicio deberías ser, no lo sé, ¿servicial?

-En su defensa puedo decir que es una verdadera molestia atender clientes tan noche. Creo que a pesar de todo se portó amable, remolcando el auto sin cobrarte ni un yen. Además es una suerte que vaya a conseguir la pieza mañana, y no olvides que nos ofreció dormir en su casa.

-Por favor, ¿te parece que hablaba en serio? Era obvio que esperaba que le dijéramos que no.

Ichigo y Rukia dejaron de hablar de Grimmjow y entraron al auto. Ichigo se acomodó en la parte de atrás, pues era más amplio y acorde a su estatura. Rukia se quedó sentada en la parte de adelante. Su vista estaba fija en las ventanas de la casa. Podía ver la silueta de Grimmjow a través de las cortinas, al parecer quitándose la ropa y dando vueltas por el cuarto. Luego de un momento las luces se apagaron y volvieron a quedar en penumbra, iluminados pobremente por el letrero de neón de la gasolinera.

Ichigo se enderezó en su asiento y abrazó a Rukia por detrás, recargando la barbilla en el hueco de su hombro y su clavícula.

-Estoy muy cansado –murmuró-. Lamento que este viaje no haya salido como lo planeamos. Debimos habernos detenido a pedir indicaciones.

-Eres un cabeza hueca –exclamó Rukia entre risas, pero enternecida por la actitud de disculpa de su novio.

-Nadie me insulta y vive para contarlo, Kuchiki –respondió Ichigo, y acto seguido jaló a Rukia a la parte de atrás, causando que la morena soltara una carcajada por el ataque de cosquillas que vino a continuación.

Ichigo se colocó sobre ella mientras la guerrilla se desarrollaba. Rukia se retorcía bajo su cuerpo en un intento de zafarse, pero sin poner demasiado empeño. Cuando por fin le dio tregua ambos suspiraron y se acurrucaron en el asiento. No era la posición más cómoda y no había mucho espacio, pero estaban juntos y eso era lo que importaba.

Ichigo tomó a Rukia de la barbilla suavemente y se apoderó de sus labios. Rukia respondió el beso primero con lentitud, ganando intensidad conforme el calor aumentaba y el deseo empezaba a luchar por salir en su interior. Se separaron a tomar aire sólo unos segundos y luego Ichigo se deshizo de la blusa de la morena.

-¿Crees que es buena idea hacerlo aquí? –preguntó Rukia en un susurro, tapándose instintivamente con las manos.

-¿En serio, Rukia? No hemos visto ningún auto ni a ninguna persona en horas, ¿crees que de pronto alguien va a salir a arruinarnos el momento?

-Todavía está Grimmjow.

-Sí, en su habitación, probablemente dormido.

-¿Y si nos escucha?

-¿Vas a hacer mucho ruido, enana?

Rukia le dio un jalón en el cabello y sonrió contra los labios de Ichigo que ya se lanzaban nuevamente a besarla. Lentamente, aunque con la habilidad de un contorsionista, se quitó el sostén y ahogó un gemido cuando Ichigo bajó a besar sus pechos y atender sus pezones. Había algo de excitante en la situación, como si el hecho de ser descubiertos fuera el motor de aquella noche de pasión que recién comenzaba.

Ichigo fue dejando un camino de besos por el abdomen de Rukia hasta llegar al inicio del short. Abrió el botón y deslizó suavemente la prenda por sus piernas hasta quitársela por completo. La arrojó al asiento de adelante y se apoderó de su pierna derecha para darle un mordisco juguetón en la parte interna de su muslo, lo que hizo que Rukia gimiera en voz alta.

Luego fue ascendiendo de nuevo hacia su cuello y se separó sólo un poco para deshacerse de su playera blanca. Rukia acarició su bien formando torso y se maravilló como otras tantas veces de lo suave que era, lo terso de su piel, el calor que emanaba.

Ichigo se quitó el cinturón y se bajó el pantalón y el bóxer hasta las rodillas. El cuello y la espalda baja empezaban a dolerle por estar encorvado y quiso apresurar las cosas para terminar pronto, pero sin dejar de lado la delicadeza con la que solía tratar a Rukia. La última barrera que los separaba era la ropa interior de encaje color negro. Era un regalo que le había hecho y le gustó que lo usara y se lo mostrara sólo a él. Al final lo arrojó con el resto de la ropa que había en la parte delantera del auto y suavemente se colocó en su entrada.

Rukia lo miró a los ojos y contuvo la respiración cuando lo sintió entrar. Ichigo empezó a moverse con lentitud, disfrutando la sensación de estar unidos antes de acelerar el ritmo. Estaba apoyado en parte en la ventana y en el asiento delantero para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre Rukia.

La morena rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y lo atrajo a sus labios para besarlo y en cierto modo ahogar los gemidos que salían de su boca incontrolablemente. Ichigo acarició su pequeña cintura con una mano y empezó a moverse con más rapidez cuando Rukia rodeó su cuerpo con sus delgadas y blancas piernas. Sus caderas chocaban, el aire se hacía más denso y el calor aumentó considerablemente hasta que los cristales empezaron a empañarse.

Rukia cerró los ojos y se dedicó a sentir a Ichigo moviéndose dentro de ella, la respiración en su oído, sus ásperas manos recorriendo su cuerpo.

De pronto, sin saber muy bien por qué, se sintió observada. Abrió los ojos y volteó a la ventana que quedaba justo sobre su cabeza. Desde ahí podía ver la casa de Grimmjow, en completo silencio y penumbra.

Rukia contuvo la respiración cuando vio que la cortina se movió y empujó a Ichigo con ambas manos.

-Ichigo…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Creo que Grimmjow nos está viendo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-La cortina se movió como si se hubiera asomado.

-Estás paranoica, no puede vernos desde allá arriba –respondió Ichigo ahogando una posible respuesta con otro beso.

Aceleró el ritmo hasta que sintió que las paredes internas de Rukia lo apresaban. Se sentía bien, demasiado bien. Suave, caliente, húmedo. Era el sitio perfecto en donde quería pasar el resto de su vida. Se aferró a la cintura de Rukia y embistió unas cuantas veces más antes de terminar en su interior.

Cuando se separaron ambos respiraban agitadamente, sus cuerpos temblorosos por el orgasmo que aún no terminaba de esfumarse. Ichigo se abrochó de nuevo el pantalón y le ofreció su playera a Rukia para que se cubriera, la cual era convenientemente unas tallas más grande y la hacía ver tan ardiente que tuvo que contenerse y no ir por la siguiente ronda.

Rukia sonrió al adivinar lo que estaba pensando y se contentó con darle un beso en los labios antes de acurrucarse contra su cuerpo a pesar del sudor y del calor sofocante.

Volteó una vez más por la ventana hacia la habitación de Grimmjow y no pudo evitar cuestionarse si aquel movimiento de la cortina lo había imaginado o había sido real.

Cerró los ojos sin querer seguir dándole vueltas al asunto y no tardó en quedarse dormida.

* * *

El sol matutino entraba de lleno por la ventana y le daba en la cara, pero lo que despertó a Ichigo fue la serie de golpes que Grimmjow dio en la ventana.

Se incorporó deprisa en el asiento y vio al de pelo azul recargado en la parte superior del auto, observando hacia el interior por la ventana del copiloto.

-Ya tengo la pieza –anunció Grimmjow.

Ichigo asintió un par de veces. Todavía estaba medio dormido y sólo atinó a mover a Rukia para despertarla.

-Rukia, levántate.

-Mmm –fue la respuesta.

Ichigo la movió con algo más de fuerza hasta que Rukia, malhumorada, se enderezó en el asiento todavía con los ojos cerrados.

-Por amor de Dios, déjame dormir.

-Me encantaría dejarte dormir, me encantaría dormir contigo otra vez, pero tienes que levantarte porque Grimmjow va a cambiar la manguera del radiador.

La mención del nombre de Grimmjow tuvo el efecto esperado. Rukia sintió que un balde de agua fría caía sobre su cabeza y abrió los ojos de golpe. Buscó con la mirada al susodicho y tragó saliva pesadamente al ver que Grimmjow estaba recargado en el cofre, viendo hacia el taller y fumando un cigarro. Estaba usando un pantalón negro y una playera blanca sin mangas como la del día anterior, excepto que ésta no estaba manchada de grasa.

Ichigo fue el primero en bajar del auto. Abrió el maletero y sacó una playera limpia para vestirse ya que Rukia tenía la suya.

-Grimmjow –lo llamó-, ¿podrías dejar que Rukia se vista en tu casa?

-Seguro –asintió Grimmjow.

-¿Y de paso podrías venderme algo de la tienda?

-Sírvete.

Ichigo le dio una palmada en la espalda y se asomó por la ventana para hablarle a Rukia, que estaba recogiendo su ropa.

-Grimmjow dijo que te puedes cambiar en la casa. ¿Quieres algo de la tienda?

-Una botella de agua, y galletas.

Ichigo asintió y se dirigió a la tienda. Rukia bajó del auto y se acomodó el cabello torpemente con la mano. Jaló la playera de Ichigo hacia abajo para que le cubriera más allá de medio muslo y pasó al lado de Grimmjow rumbo a la casa con el bulto de ropa bajo el brazo.

-¿Qué tal durmieron? –le preguntó Grimmjow con un tinte de burla en la voz que no pasó desapercibido para la morena.

Rukia se estremeció y lo volteó a ver, sintiendo que se congelaba al sentir la mirada de Grimmjow recorriendo su cuerpo lenta, lascivamente, de pies a cabeza. Esa sonrisa en su rostro fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Rukia se sonrojó violentamente y corrió a la casa antes de que sus piernas fallaran en sostenerla.

Se tomó unos segundos para calmar su respiración.

 _No tiene nada de raro_ , pensó luego de un momento, _a fin de cuentas es un hombre, es la reacción esperada. No es la primera vez que me enfrento al acoso._

Entonces reparó por primera vez en la casa. Era mucho más grande por dentro de lo que parecía. Al fondo estaba la cocina y el comedor y la sala a su derecha; a su izquierda había una escalera que llevaba a la parte superior. Subió a cambiarse a una de las habitaciones de arriba, tratando de ignorar el horrible crujido de la madera al pisarla. Entró a la primera habitación, aquella cuya ventana daba a la estación de servicio. Era la de Grimmjow. Había una cama individual, un espejo roto en la pared y unos cuantos muebles para guardar ropa. La puerta del fondo estaba entreabierta y Rukia vio que se trataba del baño. Se metió y se puso rápidamente la ropa, no quería estar ahí dentro más tiempo del que debería. Se mojó el cabello y se lo acomodó con los dedos; una de las ventajas de tener el pelo corto y muy liso era que no necesitaba gran cosa para peinarse.

Se enjuagó la boca y se lavó la cara. Ya habría tiempo de bañarse más tarde, y vaya que lo necesitaba, pues el sudor de todo el día, de la noche anterior y el polvo de la carretera la hacían sentir incómoda.

Cuando salió del baño pasó de nuevo frente a la ventana y se frenó en seco para mirar hacia afuera. Sintió su sangre hervir al darse cuenta que desde aquella altura era perfectamente capaz de ver el auto de Ichigo, y si se inclinaba un poco hacia la derecha, podía ver también el interior.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y tuvo que tomar una profunda inhalación para calmarse. Lo mejor sería que se dieran prisa con esa estúpida manguera para salir de ese lugar cuanto antes, no quería quedarse ni un segundo más en presencia de aquel maldito dependiente que la hacía sentir de ese modo. Muy en el fondo sabía que escondía algo, pero no adivinaba qué era.

Bajó las escaleras otra vez, tratando de ignorar el horrible crujido de la madera, y se detuvo al ver una puerta al fondo en la cocina, la cual tenía un candado en la cerradura, pero no estaba cerrado.

¿Qué era tan importante que tenía que salvaguardarlo bajo llave? Rukia se asomó a la puerta y vio que Ichigo y Grimmjow estaban inclinados sobre el cofre, ocupándose del radiador.

 _Sólo un vistazo_ , se dijo, _y luego me voy._

Rukia se dirigió a la cocina de puntillas y abrió poco a poco la pesada puerta, deseando fervientemente que no rechinara como las escaleras. No sucedió. Todo estaba en silencio. Se asomó adentro y lo que vio fue una escalerilla que conducía al sótano. Estaba en penumbra y no podía ver gran cosa, así que fue bajando con las tripas hechas nudo, sabiendo que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero sin poder detenerse.

Palpó en la pared a su derecha y encontró el interruptor. La luz blanquecina la cegó por un momento, pero luego de parpadear un par de veces se acostumbró. El alma se le cayó a los pies al ver lo que había en el sótano, pero no tuvo tiempo de investigar más a fondo porque una voz la llamó desde la puerta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Rukia contuvo la respiración y se giró para ver a Grimmjow, con su usual cara de pocos amigos, pero intensificada. Tragó saliva pesadamente y empezó a caminar de vuelta a las escaleras.

-Lo lamento, estaba buscando el baño.

Cada que daba un paso para subir el siguiente peldaño sentía que las piernas le temblaban. No quería mirar a Grimmjow a los ojos, no sabiendo lo que tenía en el sótano.

-¿Ya quedó lista la manguera? –preguntó, más para romper el silencio que por interés.

Llegó hasta la puerta y se detuvo, en parte porque tenía que controlar el impulso de salir corriendo y en parte porque Grimmjow no la dejaba pasar. No había obtenido ninguna respuesta, lo cual indicaba que estaba molesto. ¿Y por qué demonios Ichigo no estaba ahí? Tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que algo iba mal.

-¿En dónde está Ichigo? –preguntó Rukia en un susurro.

Pero Grimmjow seguía ahí, de pie frente a ella, en silencio, impasible. Y su cuerpo era grande, y su complexión era fuerte, y su mirada bastaba para inmovilizarla.

Rukia soltó un bufido al no obtener respuesta y trató de rodear la figura de Grimmjow, quien la detuvo del brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –se quejó Rukia, forcejeando-. Suéltame.

-¿No crees que me debes una explicación y una disculpa por andar husmeando en mi casa?

-Lo que creo es que te vas a meter en problemas por ponerme una mano encima. Si no me sueltas voy a gritar.

-¿Y luego? ¿Tu novio va a venir al rescate?

Había burla en su voz, sin duda alguna. Rukia, haciendo acopio de todo el valor que fue capaz de reunir, le sostuvo fríamente la mirada, pero antes de poder abrir la boca para responder o para llamar a Ichigo, Grimmjow la empujó hacia las escaleras y cayó, peldaño a peldaño, golpeándose la cabeza, la espalda, los brazos y las piernas, hasta que finalmente fue una masa inerte e inconsciente en el piso del sótano.

 **Continuará…**

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció este inicio? Mañana publicaré el siguiente y último capítulo. Me encantaría leer sus opiniones y teorías sobre lo que va a pasar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chicos 7u7 gracias por sus bellos comentarios. Perdón por tardar en actualizar.**

 **LA CARRETERA**

 **Capítulo 2**

Una fuerte palmada en cada mejilla la trajo de regreso después de un rato. El dolor punzante de la cabeza era difícil de ignorar, pero Rukia hizo un esfuerzo para concentrarse en abrir los ojos, encontrándose con aquella luz blanquecina y cegadora del sótano.

Lo primero que notó al tratar de moverse fue que estaba amarrada de pies y manos, pendiendo de un gancho para carne a treinta centímetros del suelo. Se sacudió para tratar de zafarse, pero no lo logró. Aquel nudo era imposible, como hecho por un marinero…o por un loco psicópata como el que tenía enfrente.

Grimmjow sonrió cuando se encontró con la mirada de Rukia. Estaba sentado en la silla y sus pies descansaban sobre la mesa de madera en forma rectangular, sobre la cual no había absolutamente nada. Estaba fumando y sacaba el humo por la nariz y la boca, sosteniendo el cigarrillo entre los dientes. Luego de varias caladas lo tiró al piso y lo apagó. Se acercó a Rukia y le sopló el humo en la cara.

-Bien, ya estás despierta.

Rukia tosió un par de veces pero no respondió, aunque no sabía si lo que la tenía sumida en aquel mutismo era la ira o el miedo que sentía en ese momento. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al girar la cabeza y ver nuevamente aquel espacio que la había perturbado en un inicio. El sótano era un lugar grande, que abarcaba al menos la mitad de la base de la casa. En las paredes había algunos estantes con frascos, herramientas y refacciones de autos. En una de las esquinas había una silla de madera con alambres atados al reposabrazos y a las patas, y justo alrededor de ella había una mancha de sangre seca que corría hasta la coladera. El olor era asqueroso y el calor se acumulaba alrededor de sus miembros como una niebla venenosa que no la dejaba respirar ni concentrarse.

Ichigo, que pendía a su lado en las mismas condiciones que ella, levantó la cabeza e hizo una mueca de dolor. Rukia vio con angustia que tenía sangre en la frente, seguramente de un golpe que Grimmjow le había dado para dejarlo fuera de combate.

-¿Estás bien? –susurró Rukia.

Ichigo no respondió. Sus ojos se llenaron de ira cuando reparó en Grimmjow recargado en la mesa. Empezó a forcejear con sus amarres, lo que hizo que sus muñecas y tobillos se enrojecieran.

-Grimmjow, ¿qué demonios es esto?

Grimmjow sonrió de lado por la reacción, ya esperada, de Ichigo. No podía negar que eran una pareja interesante, del tipo que se complementaba. Rukia era la calma, la razón y la prudencia, mientras que Ichigo era impulsivo y violento.

-Déjanos ir en este momento –rugió el pelirrojo-. Esta estúpida broma ya llegó muy lejos.

Sin decirles ni una palabra, Grimmjow se dio la media vuelta y salió del sótano, no sin antes apagar la luz, dejándolos en absoluta oscuridad.

-Rukia, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, ese loco me aventó por las escaleras, pero no tengo nada. ¿Y tú?

-Me golpeó con la maldita llave inglesa. Tengo la cara pegajosa, ¿es sangre?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No tengo idea, ¿por qué está haciendo esto? ¿Lo hiciste enojar?

-¡No! Bueno, entré y vi el sótano cuando ustedes estaban allá afuera, pero le pedí disculpas.

Ichigo dejó salir un bufido.

-Sí, bueno, en ese momento yo ya estaba inconsciente.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, sólo interrumpido por sus pesadas respiraciones y el sonido del gancho contra el metal cada que Ichigo se movía.

-¿Puedes ver algo? –preguntó Rukia forzando la vista, sin éxito.

-Nada –respondió Ichigo con angustia-. Tal vez quiere dinero.

Rukia soltó una risa amarga.

-Eso hombre no quiere dinero. ¿No viste la silla y la sangre en el piso? Está haciendo esto porque está loco.

-Tal vez podamos hablar con él, hacer un trato.

-Ichigo, está loco. Piénsalo bien, no tiene motivos para dañarnos y aun así lo está haciendo. Apostaría mi vida a que tiene instrumentos de tortura guardados en esas cajas.

-Estoy tratando de evaluar nuestras opciones, ¿sí?

-La única opción es escapar.

-¿Y cómo piensas…?

La puerta del sótano volvió a abrirse y ambos se callaron. Grimmjow encendió la luz y volvió a sentarse frente a ellos, en silencio. Luego de unos segundos arrojó un juego de llaves a la mesa. Eran las llaves del auto de Ichigo.

-Ya quedó listo el radiador.

Ichigo abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Quería decir acaso que…?

Grimmjow sonrió de lado como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento y se recargó con los codos en la mesa.

-No, eso no significa que pueden irse. Todavía no me han pagado.

-Mi billetera está en mi bolsillo trasero, toma lo que quieras –exclamó Ichigo.

-No quiero tu dinero.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? –preguntó Rukia fulminándolo con la mirada.

Grimmjow sonrió y se puso de pie para acercarse a Rukia. Caminó alrededor de ella y pasó su dedo índice por su pierna derecha, causando que la morena se estremeciera por el contacto.

-Grimmjow, escucha, no tienes que hacer esto –suplicó Ichigo al adivinar lo que venía a continuación-. Nos iremos de aquí y nunca más tendrás que volver a vernos. Si hicimos algo que te ofendió…

-No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que una chica tan linda terminó aquí –lo interrumpió Grimmjow-. En su mayoría son hombres gordos y sudorosos, gente de paso. Y aunque admito que no soy del tipo "depredador sexual", creo que podría hacer una excepción.

Ichigo se removió nervioso en sus amarres cuando Grimmjow acarició las piernas de Rukia en ascenso, deleitándose con su suavidad y su blancura. La ira se acumuló en su interior poco a poco y al final no pudo contenerse y empezó a insultarlo porque no podía hacer nada más en el estado en el que se encontraba.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Quítale las manos de encima o te voy a matar, asqueroso…!

Ichigo dejó la frase a la mitad al escuchar el motor de un auto. Era poco probable, pero no imposible. Alguna persona que iba de paso, tal vez se había detenido por gasolina, a pedir indicaciones, por algo de la tienda de conveniencia…

-¡Ayuda! –Gritó Rukia de pronto-. ¡Auxilio! ¡Estamos en el sótano!

Grimmjow sonrió y se alejó de Rukia. Volvió a salir del sótano esta vez sin apagar la luz y cerró la puerta. Unos segundos después la música ensordecedora de rock pesado se oía por toda la casa hasta la calle. Los gritos de auxilio de Rukia fueron ahogados, por lo que la persona que se había detenido afuera no podría escucharlos.

-¡Maldición! –Gritó Ichigo para hacerse oír. Empezó a moverse con más insistencia hasta que luego de un minuto logró zafar el gancho del tubo. Cayó con un ruido sordo sobre el piso y se le salió el aire por el golpe. Se incorporó poco a poco y empezó a desatar sus pies.

-¡Date prisa! –Urgió Rukia.

La música se detuvo de pronto y ambos voltearon a ver la puerta, pero ésta no se abrió. Ichigo volteó a su alrededor y sus ojos se detuvieron en una escopeta que estaba hasta arriba de un estante. Corrió a tomarla y se giró justo cuando apareció Grimmjow.

Ichigo le apuntó directamente y Grimmjow se congeló en su lugar. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus ojos viajaban de Ichigo a Rukia y viceversa.

-No eres tan rudo ahora, ¿o sí? –se burló el pelirrojo.

-Ichigo, dispárale para que podamos irnos –dijo Rukia en un susurro.

Grimmjow empezó a bajar los escalones lentamente, Ichigo retrocedió un paso pero no bajó el arma.

-No te acerques más –sentenció.

Sus palabras fueron ignoradas. Grimmjow se quedó al pie de las escaleras con una expresión indescifrable, como esperando que el pelirrojo hiciera su siguiente movimiento. A decir verdad, parecía aburrido.

-Dispara –repitió Rukia con un hilo de voz.

Ichigo jaló el gatillo y se oyó un chasquido. La recámara estaba vacía.

-¿Alguna otra brillante idea? –preguntó Grimmjow.

Ichigo corrió hacia Grimmjow para derribarlo pero éste fue más rápido y sacó un cuchillo que llevaba a la espalda, metido entre el cinturón y la playera. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lo arrojó al pie izquierdo con tal habilidad y fuerza que le perforó el zapato. Ichigo cayó al suelo en una agonía insoportable; gritó de dolor y se agarró la pierna.

-¡Ichigo! ¡No! ¡Ichigo! –gritó Rukia.

Grimmjow se acercó a Ichigo y le dio dos golpes en la cara que bastaron para aturdirlo. Arrastró su cuerpo al lado de Rukia y volvió a atarle las manos, no sin antes forcejear con él. Rukia vio la fuerza que tenía cuando los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron y levantaron a Ichigo sin mucho esfuerzo para volver a colgarlo en el tubo. Tomó el cuchillo por el mango y lo retorció sin piedad.

Ichigo gritó de dolor y su cuerpo se estremeció. Rukia se movía sin poder zafarse del gancho, ciega de impotencia por no poder hacer algo para ayudarlo. Finalmente Grimmjow sacó el cuchillo de un tirón y lo arrojó a la mesa. El tenis se manchó de sangre y empezó a gotear, no tardaría demasiado en formar un charco debajo, lo cual hablaba de la gravedad del asunto. Ichigo estaba pálido y una capa de sudor cubría su rostro y su cuello, también respiraba agitadamente.

Grimmjow se quedó de pie observándolo, como pensando si debería hacer algo al respecto. Acto seguido se acercó a uno de los estantes que había a su alrededor. Abrió una caja de metal y empezó a sacar algunas herramientas entre las que figuraban algunas pinzas de distintos tamaños, una sierra y un martillo. Puso todo sobre la mesa y volteó a ver a Rukia antes de acercarse nuevamente.

-¿Qué debería hacer, Rukia? ¿Le corto el pie, le cauterizo la herida o la suturo? Te pregunto a ti porque tu novio está agonizando de dolor y no parece que vaya a responder.

-¿Qué importa? De todas formas nos vas a matar –escupió Rukia con odio.

-Todavía no.

Grimmjow se acercó a otro estante y tomó un botiquín de primeros auxilios que arrojó a los pies de Rukia. Sujetó el gancho que la mantenía suspendida y con una mano lo desmontó del tubo. Rukia cayó al piso y se incorporó lentamente.

Grimmjow se agachó a su lado y le quitó la soga de las manos y de los pies, retrocedió unos pasos y se sentó en la mesa.

-Cura su herida –ordenó.

Rukia tomó el botiquín con manos temblorosas, sabiendo que cada segundo que dejaba pasar, Ichigo iba perdiendo más sangre. Se arrodilló a sus pies y le quitó el tenis con todo el cuidado que fue capaz. Sacó el alcohol para desinfectar la herida, lo cual sólo empeoró el dolor.

Grimmjow se levantó y tomó un fuete que había colgado en un clavo. Tomó el cuchillo de la mesa y rasgó la playera de Ichigo para descubrir su espalda. Rukia se quedó inmóvil.

-Vamos a hacer esto más interesante –exclamó Grimmjow-. Cada tres segundos voy a golpearlo en la espalda hasta que termines de suturar su herida, eso agilizará un poco las cosas.

-No, por favor…

-Y lo mejor de todo es que tú vas a contar conmigo. ¿Hecho?

-Grimmjow, por favor…

-Comenzamos. Quiero oírte contar.

Rukia ahogó un sollozo y se apresuró a ensartar el hilo en la aguja para comenzar la sutura.

-Uno –susurró, las manos le temblaban incontrolablemente.

-Dos –dijo Grimmjow.

Rukia cerró los ojos.

-Tres…

El primer golpe hizo que Ichigo se sacudiera y gimiera de dolor. Rukia enterró la aguja en la carne y la volvió a sacar.

-Uno –repitió Grimmjow jugando con el fuete entre los dedos.

-Dos –dijo Rukia jalando el hilo empapado en sangre.

-Tres –el golpe llegó al mismo tiempo que el número. Ichigo gritó de dolor y volvió a retorcerse.

Rukia dejó la delicadeza a un lado y empezó a coser la herida de manera irregular. Se dedicaba a jalar el hilo y a enterrar la aguja con el único fin de unir la carne separada y hacer que la herida dejara de sangrar.

-No te escucho –demandó Grimmjow.

-Uno –exclamó Rukia en automático.

-Dos.

-Tres.

Grimmjow descargó otro golpe en la espalda de Ichigo.

-De nuevo.

Rukia cortó el hilo y empezó a ponerle la venda alrededor del pie. Era lo más que podía hacer por él en ese momento.

-¡Uno! –gritó Grimmjow.

-Dos…

-¡Tres!

-¡Terminé! –exclamó Rukia.

Grimmjow se detuvo antes de golpear a Ichigo y sonrió.

-Bien, eso fue impresionante. Admito que hubiera sido más rápido y efectivo cauterizar la herida, pero entonces ¿dónde quedaba la diversión?

Rukia no respondió. Trataba de controlar el temblor en su cuerpo y de deshacer el nudo en la garganta. Grimmjow se agachó a su lado para volver a amarrarla, y por fortuna para la morena, no vio la hoja de afeitar que se guardó en la mano, la cual había tomado del botiquín de primeros auxilios. Se dejó amarrar y colgar nuevamente, su mirada perdida en el suelo.

El cuerpo de Ichigo colgaba inerte a su lado, se había desmayado de dolor. Rukia no podía ver las heridas de su espalda, pero esperaba que no fueran muy graves. Grimmjow recogió las cosas del suelo y las acomodó en el estante antes de sentarse en la silla nuevamente. Rukia observaba sus movimientos con una mezcla de odio y pavor. ¿Cuántas veces había hecho lo mismo? Algo le decía que no eran los primeros en quedar varados en esa estación de servicio, y si no lo detenían tampoco serían los últimos.

-Supuse que sería demasiado para él –dijo Grimmjow señalando a Ichigo con la cabeza-. Pero tú estuviste muy bien, se nota que sabes trabajar bajo presión –subió los pies a la mesa y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, sacando un cigarrillo en el acto-. ¿Fumas?

Rukia no respondió. Estaba concentrada en transmitirle todo su odio con la mirada para que supiera que nunca lo perdonaría por lo que les había hecho, y que lo haría pagar de cualquier forma. Grimmjow sopló el humo hacia arriba y lo contempló mientras se deshacía en el aire.

-Si sigues viéndome de esa forma me temo que no podré contenerme –al ver que no hubo respuesta volteó a ver a Rukia y levantó una ceja-. ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

-¿Por qué no te vas al infierno?

Grimmjow dejó salir una carcajada que le heló la sangre a Rukia.

-Esa es mi chica –dijo al levantarse, luego se dirigió a las escaleras y le lanzó una última mirada por encima del hombro-. No me extrañes demasiado. Volveré.

Grimmjow apagó la luz y salió del sótano.

* * *

Rukia dejó salir el aire de golpe cuando escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta. No podía ver absolutamente nada, pero la respiración de Ichigo le hizo saber que estaba vivo, aunque todavía inconsciente. Y lo siguiente que tenía que hacer era salir de ahí y llevar a Ichigo a un hospital.

Rukia creía que había sido un movimiento arriesgado el apoderarse de la hoja de afeitar, pero bien había valido la pena porque Grimmjow no se había dado cuenta y por lo tanto se trataba de una ventaja significativa. Empezó a cortar la soga no sin algo de esfuerzo y luego cayó al suelo sobre sus pies. Se quedó agachada y aguzó el oído para ver si escuchaba pasos en la cocina que le dijeran que a Grimmjow estaba cerca, pero el silencio era casi sepulcral. Procedió a quitarse la soga de los pies y luego palpó en la oscuridad para encontrar a Ichigo. Se paró de puntillas y empezó a cortar la soga que lo tenía suspendido.

-Te sacaré de aquí –susurró Rukia muy cerca de su oído-, no hagas ruido.

Por fin cortó la soga y el cuerpo de Ichigo cayó al suelo de espaldas, lo que lo hizo lanzar un grito de dolor por las heridas que le había hecho Grimmjow. Rukia le tapó la boca con ambas manos, pidiéndole disculpas desde lo más profundo de su ser por no poder ser más cuidadosa. Le quitó la soga y con su brazo sobre los hombros lo ayudó a incorporarse. El joven estaba tan débil que apenas si podía sostenerse, pero el verdadero problema sería caminar…y correr. Rukia extendió la mano libre y alcanzó la mesa.

-Apóyate aquí –le dijo.

-Rukia...

-No –exclamó Rukia terminantemente, adivinando lo que el pelirrojo estaba pensando-. No pienso irme sin ti.

-Yo lo detendré mientras tú escapas, entonces...

-Ichigo, no voy a dejarte.

Ichigo guardó silencio. Era inútil discutir, no lograría convencerla. No quería quedarse, eso ni de broma, pero se sentía culpable por ser una carga para Rukia y por disminuir considerablemente sus probabilidades de sobrevivir.

-Escucha, tenemos el factor sorpresa. Me voy a esconder detrás de la escalera y cuando Grimmjow baje lo voy a golpear con algo para dejarlo inconsciente, luego…

-No. Es muy arriesgado. Yo lo golpearé mientras tú escapas. Tienes que conseguir ayuda…

-¿No me escuchaste la primera vez? Dije que no me iré sin ti. Voy a salvar tu trasero. No te estoy pidiendo permiso –el tono de voz de Rukia era tan autoritario que a Ichigo no le quedó más remedio que aceptar-. Ahora espera aquí mientras busco algo para golpear a Grimmjow.

-¿Puedes ver algo?

-No, pero no quiero prender la luz.

Rukia se acercó a los estantes con las manos extendidas al frente para no tropezar. Grimmjow tenía una variedad de herramientas allí adentro, así que debía haber algo que le sirviera para dejarlo fuera de combate. Trató de rehacer en su mente la imagen del sótano, pero no recordaba muy bien en dónde estaban las cosas. Encontró algo alargado y pesado, parecía una palanca; quería agarrar algo más letal como un mazo o un martillo, pero no estaba en posición de ser exigente. Grimmjow podría entrar en cualquier momento. Regresó con Ichigo y lo ayudó a acercarse a la escalera para ocultarse. Se quedó de pie a su lado con el fierro en las manos, luchando contra el ligero temblor de sus piernas, contra los latidos en su pecho y el reflejo del vómito.

Los minutos que prosiguieron se le hicieron eternos. Su mente le jugaba sucio, lo cual no hacía más que aumentar su nerviosismo. Estaba a punto de decirle a Ichigo que idearan otro plan cuando la puerta se abrió y el débil haz de luz que se colaba de la cocina iluminó una parte del sótano.

Rukia se quedó muy quieta mientras Grimmjow bajaba los peldaños, lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, haciendo la espera más insoportable, y cuando la luz se encendió corrió hacia él y le dio en la parte posterior de la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas. No pudo noquearlo ni derribarlo, sólo logró que se tambaleara un poco hacia adelante.

Grimmjow, enfurecido por el golpe, se giró hacia Rukia y tomó el fierro con las manos, que se negaba a soltarlo.

-¡Ichigo, corre! –Gritó la morena.

Pero Ichigo tampoco pensaba irse sin Rukia. Se lanzó sobre Grimmjow y lo derribó, lo cual derivó en una lucha en la cual ninguno de los dos tenía mucha ventaja. Sí, tenían el factor sorpresa y eran dos contra uno, pero Ichigo estaba lastimado del pie y la fuerza de Rukia no se comparaba a la de Grimmjow. Forcejearon por la herramienta entre golpes y patadas hasta que Rukia logró darle en la sien. Ichigo lo sujetó del cuello con ambas manos y presionó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que Grimmjow dejó de moverse.

Rukia se alejó unos pasos y se recargó en la escalera, respirando agitadamente y tratando de acompasar sus latidos.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí –susurró Ichigo.

-¿Está…muerto?

Ichigo negó con la cabeza sin saber qué responder y se puso de pie. Rukia se acercó a él y pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros para ayudarlo a caminar. Era vital comprobar si realmente estaban a salvo, pero la respuesta no lograría satisfacerlos en lo absoluto. Si resultaba que Grimmjow estaba vivo, entonces la pesadilla no había terminado para ellos y para nadie, pero si estaba muerto, los convertía en asesinos.

-Vámonos de aquí –repitió Ichigo caminando hacia las escaleras.

Rukia le lanzó a Grimmjow una última mirada antes de abandonar el sótano. Cuando salieron de la casa ya estaba anocheciendo. La carretera estaba tan desierta como al principio, ni un auto, ni un alma. Estaban solos. El auto estaba estacionado en el mismo lugar, justo detrás del Impala.

-¿Tienes las llaves? –preguntó Ichigo.

-No, ¿tú? Estaban en…la mesa del sótano –respondió Rukia recordando que Grimmjow las había arrojado sobre la mesa antes de sentarse, cuando creyeron ingenuamente que iba a dejarlos ir. Ninguno de los dos podía culparse por no tomarlas, pues la situación era bastante crítica con el psicópata que estaba tratando de matarlos.

-Voy por ellas.

Rukia lo detuvo antes de que diera un paso.

-Será más rápido si voy yo.

-Ni hablar, Grimmjow podría…

Pero Rukia no alcanzó a oír el resto porque ya estaba corriendo de vuelta hacia el sótano. Ichigo maldijo por lo bajo y se acercó cojeando a la puerta de la entrada. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, no podía dejar de pensar un montón de desenlaces en los que Rukia…

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas ideas de su mente. Rukia tomaría las llaves y regresaría en cualquier momento, no debía tardarse ni siquiera dos minutos.

* * *

Rukia bajó los peldaños lo más rápido que pudo y prácticamente corrió hasta la mesa, por poco tropezando con el fierro que estaba en el suelo y por la poca luz que llegaba de la cocina. Tomó las llaves y entonces un escalofrío bajó por su espalda al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. El cuerpo de Grimmjow no estaba tirado en donde lo habían dejado.

Se giró lentamente hacia las escaleras y ahogó un grito cuando el cuchillo se enterró en su vientre. El dolor de sentir la piel perforada y la sangre manando a chorros de la herida fue demasiado para soportar. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Grimmjow por unos segundos, como preguntándole por qué estaba haciendo todo aquello. Soltó el aire de golpe y cayó al suelo entre espasmos y temblores, sin poder gritar para advertirle a Ichigo que tenía que irse, sin poder maldecir a Grimmjow por lo que había hecho, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada mientras la vida abandonaba su cuerpo.

* * *

Habían pasado más de dos minutos y todavía no había señales de Rukia. ¿Por qué se había entretenido? ¿Acaso...?

Ichigo entró nuevamente a la casa y se encaminó a la cocina cojeando y apoyándose en la pared para no caerse. Todo estaba en silencio, en calma, lo cual no servía mucho para tranquilizarlo. Se asomó a la escalera del sótano y no percibió ningún movimiento.

-¿Rukia? –la llamó en voz baja con las tripas hechas nudo. No hubo respuesta-. Rukia –repitió con voz temblorosa.

Bajó los peldaños lentamente, luchando contra el dolor del pie y contra las imágenes pesimistas que se empezaban a formar en su cabeza. Llegó hasta abajo y lo primero que notó fue que el cuerpo de Grimmjow no estaba, pero lo ignoró casi de inmediato al ver a Rukia tirada en el suelo.

-¡Rukia! ¡Rukia!

Ichigo cayó de rodillas junto a ella y la sacudió del hombro, entonces reparó en la grotesca y sangrante herida de su abdomen. Apretó con ambas manos para que la sangre dejara de salir, sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente, el aire parecía escapársele de los pulmones. Tenía que salir de ahí y llevar a Rukia a un hospital para que la atendieran.

Pero el cuerpo de Rukia estaba inmóvil. Los ojos cerrados, el rostro pálido formando una mueca de dolor que nunca podría sacarse de su mente. Ichigo la abrazó contra su pecho y trató de calmarse, en vano.

Grimmjow.

Él era el culpable, y tenía que pagar por lo que había hecho. Ichigo dejó el cuerpo de Rukia con suavidad en el suelo y se levantó apoyándose en la rodilla izquierda. Se giró para ir a buscar a ese malnacido y matarlo de una vez por todas, pero no alcanzó a dar ni un paso cuando sintió que algo filoso lo cortaba en el cuello, tan veloz como un rayo. Se llevó ambas manos a la garganta para tratar de detener la hemorragia y sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados cuando Grimmjow salió de las sombras todavía con el cuchillo en la mano, el mismo que le había lanzado al pie y seguramente el mismo que había usado para matar a Rukia.

Ichigo quiso decir algo, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo se estremeció y finalmente cayó de rodillas y después boca abajo. Convulsionó un par de veces antes de quedarse inmóvil.

Grimmjow suspiró al ver la sangre corriendo hacia la coladera. Hubiera sido más divertido prolongar el juego y la diversión, pero en cambio tuvo que actuar precipitadamente y matarlos a ambos. Había sido un error subestimarlos, sobre todo a Rukia, quien se había zafado de sus amarres con la hoja de afeitar que tomó del botiquín. Tenía que admitir que aquellos dos le habían dado una buena pelea, y de no haber sido porque olvidaron las llaves de su auto seguramente se habrían escapado, lo cual lo metería en un grave aprieto si lograban contactar a las autoridades. Grimmjow no podría lidiar con una investigación, había demasiados huesos enterrados en su patio trasero; desenterrarlos todos y quemarlos le llevaría un buen tiempo.

Pero no, afortunadamente pudo encargarse de los inconvenientes y salir victorioso, una vez más.

Grimmjow volteó el cuerpo de Ichigo con el pie derecho y contempló la sangre manando de su cuello como una fuente, manchando su playera hecha trizas y formando un charco debajo de su cuerpo. Siempre era lo mismo, terminaba haciendo un desastre que después tenía que limpiar, lo cual era una verdadera molestia.

-La próxima vez seré más cuidadoso –se dijo.

 **FIN**

 **Ah, qué cosas, siempre termino haciendo de Grimmjow un psicópata pervertido. Creo que esta vez sí tuve que matar a los protas, si se salvaban iba a ser demasiado conveniente y aburrido xD.**

 **Sorry not sorry.**

 **Eso fue todo n.n dejen su review si les gustó, y si no también.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
